


A Better Future

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton's Backstory, Deaf Clint Barton, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Murder, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: When Sarah and Joseph Rogers take in newly orphaned Clint Barton, they vow to give him the loving, supportive life all children deserved, help him to heal from the damage done.Years later when Clint returns home to Brooklyn after traveling the country with his summer job, he is reunited with his adoptive brother's best friend, and something new begins to spark between them.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Skip Chapter 1 if you do not want the darker content! Chapter 2 is rated T and can be read as a standalone .  
> Bingo Fills:  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo: (U4) Bucky/Clint  
> Winterhawk Bingo: Free Space  
> *Both fills are mostly in Chapter 2, Chapter 1 is all set-up.

At five years old, Clint Barton had already lost everything he had ever known, and all he could do was hug his knees and cry silently as he had learned early on.  _ ‘Never let him hear you cry, Chickenbutt.’ _ his older brother, Barney, had whispered to him in the darkness of a closet,  _ ‘It’ll only make him angrier.’ _ Clint had listened, learned. Barney knew so much more than him, he knew how to keep out of their father’s wrath better than Clint or even their mother who always was applying heavy makeup to try and hide her bruises. 

He learned not to make a sound when he was scared or hurt, and now he didn’t know if he could remember how to cry loudly like how Johnny cried when he fell off the slide at recess and broke his wrist, alerting all the teachers to his pain. Clint envied Johnny for being able to cry openly and receive help and care. Some kids were lucky like that—he and Barney were not. While kids like Johnny would be scooped up and rushed to help, being lovingly cared for and returning to Kindergarten the next day with a colorful cast with little doodles drawn all over it, Clint and Barney could only expect more pain.

One time Clint had thought he could be like the other kids, and he had shuffled to his teacher and told her his hand hurt. He didn’t tell her how it had been hurt, just that it did, and his heart skipped a beat when he was  ushered  off to the nurse’s office and she had found out he’d had a cracked bone in his hand. They had helped him, but that night when his father found out, he’d been angrier than Clint had ever seen before, and the man hadn’t even started drinking yet.

Clint lost most of his hearing that night, which only made staying out of his father’s way harder.

Secretly, his mother and brother would sit down to learn sign language with him, using library books she secretly picked up when she left the house to do the grocery shopping, but they never used it in front of his father.

Not long after that, some people came to the house. They called themselves the CPS. Clint didn’t understand it much. It was just a few letters out of order to him. But they pulled he and Barney aside, away from their mother who was the only parent home at the time to ask them questions. Barney did all the talking. Clint just sat there, leaning into his brother’s side, hoping that whatever it was these people were doing, it wouldn’t anger their father again.

Barney was handed a card with a phone number on it and the people left.

That night their father got home late, already in a drunken rage. Clint had already been tucked into his bed, and only knew something was amiss when Barney hurried over from his bed and into Clint’s, shaking him awake with a look of terror on his face. Distantly, he could hear the very muffled rage of their father, which could only mean it was bad and very loud. Clint didn’t hear much of anything anymore unless it was extremely loud, and even then he might miss it.

Barney sat him up and began to sign, a bit brokenly in his haste. But it was enough.

_ “Go not house. I call help.” _

Go hide outside. Okay. Clint could do that. He and Barney had plenty of secret hiding spots planned out.

But first he needed to get outside without being spotted, and going out the bedroom window just wasn’t an option. They were on the second floor, and it was a straight drop. Barney might be able to do it, but Clint was still only five.

He quietly followed his brother down the steps, splitting off towards the door as his brother moved back towards the kitchen where the phone was hanging on the wall. Right, Barney would come find him when it was safe.

He tip-toed down the hall, passing by and catching a glimpse of the living room where his father was going at his mother.

He had a gun.

Clint went cold as he watched it go off and his mother fell to the floor.

His father turned towards the hall, and thinking quickly, Clint ducked into the open coat closet, pressing himself back into the hanging coats and hoping he wasn’t seen.

Still holding the gun, his father stomped up the steps, probably looking for him and Barney. Once the man was all the way up, Clint made a break for the door, stumbling out and running across the yard and past the barn. Barn hiding places were too obvious. Barney had told him so. That’d be the first place Father would look for them if they weren’t in the house. So he ignored it and headed towards the woods on their property.

Once in the cover of trees, he glanced around and spotted the old deer blind high up in a tree. It hadn’t been used in years and was rotting away. Weak. Unsafe. But he was light and small, and if he didn’t move too much, he could be safe there. He began to climb the ladder. Careful with each step as he knew the wood could give way under his weight. Some of the old planks of wood had already fallen off.

But he got up in one piece and tucked himself back against the trunk of the tree, keeping low and small so he wouldn’t be seen.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but at one point flashing red and blue lights could be seen off towards the house. But he stayed put, waiting for Barney.

Barney never came, but morning did. The sun’s rays shed light over the farm. If it brought warmth with it, Clint couldn’t feel it as he shifted and continued to stay low, waiting, hoping...and terrified.

Eventually he was found. A long aluminum ladder was propped up against a branch and soon after a woman with a worried but kind face popped her head up into view. He shivered, studying her dark features, wondering who she was and if she was there to drag him back to his father, or if she knew where Barney was, if he was safe, and why he hadn’t come himself…

She eventually managed to coax him from his place against the trunk, and she carried him down the ladder, into a group of people all in uniforms. She didn’t set him down, instead, she carried him back towards the house, ignoring his nervous squirming. And then she set him in the back seat of a car. She wasn’t taking him into the house. She wasn’t handing him over to his father.

There was a blanket in the back seat of the car, and Clint pulled it around himself, tucking himself low to continue hiding.

His father never came to the car for him. But neither did Barney. And his mom...well, he knew enough to expect not to see her again. He knew what guns did to animals, and if they killed animals, then they could kill people, too.

He cried silently.

Eventually he was driven away, brought to a place where he was cleaned up, given clean, warm clothes, and left in a room full of toys and puzzles with the kind faced lady from the deer blind.

She tried to speak to him, but he still wasn’t great at reading lips. He’d been trying to learn so he could learn in school when the teacher’s back wasn’t turned, but it was hard, and he was pretty sure he got it wrong. There was no way she was trying to talk to him about...candles? Yeah, that’s not right at all.

But he didn’t feel ready to speak, not trusting his voice not to be too loud and grab attention. What if his father was close? 

So he just shook his head and pointed at his ears.

She seemed to have understood, because she suddenly stood up and moved to the phone hanging on the wall in the room. She picked it up and punched in a number before speaking briefly.

A few minutes later another person with a kind face walked in, this time it was a man with a gentle smile, and he sat down, cross-legged on the floor across from him, leaving the puzzle between them. Clint wasn’t invested in it, but it gave him something to fiddle with.

_ “Clint, do you know sign?” _ the man signed along with his words.

_ “Some, still…” _ he trailed off, trying to remember the sign for ‘learning’. Not remembering it, he tried instead to finger spell it, but he didn’t know how to spell the word and just gave it his best shot.  _ “L-U-R-N-I-N-G.” _

The man just smiled and nodded before helping him with the sign he was looking for.

The man had talked to him a little, asking questions about what happened. Clint answered as best he could before finally asking about his brother and mother.

That’s when his world was ripped apart.

The man explained as gently as he could, that he was the only one left. His mother was gone, as he suspected. His father had apparently gotten to Barney, as well. The police had gotten his father.

Clint had shut down then, refusing to talk anymore to anyone.

But they continued to try helping him, caring for him, but it was all too late. He’d lost his mother and brother. The gentle care from strangers came too late!

Eventually they put him on a plane with the man who knew sign, taking him far away from Iowa. Then he was loaded into a car and driven around. They were in a big city, something he’s never seen before, but he couldn’t bring himself to be excited. He barely looked out the window. He just tucked into himself, knees up under his chin, and silent tears on his cheeks as he clung to everything he knew, everything his brother and mother had taught him to stay as safe as possible.

He’d been told where they were taking him. They had said that his mother’s brother’s family in Brooklyn would be taking him in. But he had no idea what to expect. Would it be the same as living with his father? The thought terrified him. But then again, these were his mother’s family, and his mother was always so kind and loving...so maybe it’d be like living with her and without his father? Somehow, he couldn’t quite trust that. So he planned to stay quiet, unseen, out of the way and not a bother. Maybe then, at least, they wouldn’t hurt him.

The car slowed to a stop and the man got out before moving around to open the door for Clint. The driver also got out and started unloading the bags from the trunk. Clint had been told it was all his things. Clothes, some toys, they had even promised there’d be some memories of his mother and brother in there for when he felt ready.

Clint hopped out of the car, looking around at what would now be his new home.

No trees, no barns, no good hiding spots outside. 

But there were plenty of people.

The man and the driver gathered up all of Clint’s bags and led him into a building and up flights of steps to a door with a number tacked on. Under the number was a wreath of fake flowers and on the floor was a mat that stated a warm welcome. The driver set down the bags and went to go back to the car, probably to wait and take the man back to the airport. Or wherever the man planned to go after this. The man knocked on the door and moments later the door swung open, the smell of freshly baked cookies greeting them seconds before a pretty woman with blonde curls pulled back into a tail smiled and said something before gesturing them inside. Clint stepped inside, looking around the apartment as the man brought in all his bags and set them down nearby.

The place was warm; lived in. Tidy, but not quite as spotless as what his mom had kept things in hopes of staying on his father’s good side, not that it helped much. But the coffee table in front of the couch was covered in art supplies and a half finished drawing. Maybe it would be okay here, if the man of the house was okay with a mess like that being left out to be seen…

The man was signing at him again and he turned his attention away from the art supplies and back to the adults. The woman was introduced as his Aunt Sarah Rogers before he left again, leaving Clint alone with a stranger that was supposedly his family.

_ “How are you holding up, Clinton?”  _ she asked in both verbal and sign. That was a surprise. He wasn’t expecting her to know Sign, let alone know it so fluently.

But still, he didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t know if he  _ had  _ an answer. So instead he shifted the topic.  _ “How do you know sign?” _

She gave a gentle smile,  _ “My son used to have hearing problems when he was younger. He’s grown out of them, but the whole family learned to sign for him when he needed it.” _

People could grow to regain their hearing? Clint hoped he’d be someone as lucky as his cousin… He missed being able to hear the warning signs of when he needed to run and hide

_ “I’m still learning.” _ he admitted.

_ “That’s alright, dear, we’ll all help you learn. Now, you are probably feeling overwhelmed right now with everything. How about we get you settled in? You’ll be sharing a room with Steven. He’ll help you get comfortable, but if you want time alone, he’ll also keep a distance, okay?”  _ When he nodded, she then handed him a cookie to nibble on and led Clint along to a bedroom where she knocked before opening the door. 

The room was clearly a child’s bedroom. Toys, books, colorful walls...and two beds, one on each side of the room, both neatly made up, but on one sat another boy, a little older than Clint. He was probably closer to Barney’s age than Clint’s, but he didn’t seem to be the same age as Barney. Probably a year younger, maybe. So Clint would guess maybe eight or nine. He was skinny with awkwardly long arms and legs. His hair the same blond shade as Sarah’s, and when the boy’s eyes fell on Clint, a warm grin broke out across his face.

_ “Hi! I’m Stevie!” _ He signed along with his words.

_ “Clint.” _ he responded in sign only. He hadn’t used his voice at all since before he’d lost his brother and mother. Sometimes he didn’t even want to sign.

Sarah left them alone, and Clint shifted awkwardly, glancing around the room again.

_ “Do you like to draw? Or color?” _ Steve asked before holding up a coloring book that boasted images of many different Disney characters.

Clint shrugged. He really only got to color at school. It wasn’t something he got to do at home, so he had never really let himself think too much on if it was something he enjoyed. His father always took away the things that made him happy, after all.

Stevie just smiled again and waved him over before pulling out a box of 64 Crayola crayons.  _ “Dad just got me these a few weeks ago! You can use them if you want.” _

Clint shyly sat on the bed and Stevie pushed the coloring book over into Clint’s lap.

_ “Choose any page you want. I’ll doodle in my sketchbook.” _

Clint nodded and flipped through the pages of the thick coloring book, finally settling on an untouched image of Disney’s Robin Hood. Biting his lower lip, his eyes flickered to the selection of crayons. So many colors that he lacked in the basic set his old school had provided each student with. He wondered what ones would be correct to use.

Stevie was watching him, so he slowly pointed to a green. After all, Robin Hood wore green in the movie.

Stevie only smiled and shrugged,  _ “Any color you want. There’s no rules on imagination. You can make him a pink fox wearing an orange hat and blue shirt if you want.” _

Clint blinked in surprise, pausing as he considered Stevie’s words before his hand drifted over and pulled out a purple color which he then used to start coloring in Robin Hood’s clothing. He liked the color more than the others, and if given a choice, he’d want to wear purple, too.

He also chose to color the fox yellow instead of orange. He wanted to make the hero look more like himself, and Stevie had said it was okay to do that. When he was done, he shyly held it up.

Stevie grinned and gave him two thumbs up, a blue crayon in his hand.  _ “Looks great!” _

Clint felt himself relax just a little. Similar to the way he could relax when his father wasn't home yet and he was free to play games with Barney or have his mother read him a story from their secret story book his father didn’t know about.

He even almost felt like giving the other boy a small smile, it just didn’t quite make it to his face. Stevie didn’t seem to mind in any case.

The two boys continued to draw and color for a while before Sarah popped her head into the room to announce Lunch. They ate together, and then Stevie started cleaning up his mess on the coffee table while Clint began to unpack his bags, putting his clothes away in the closet and finding places for the very few toys he had shared with Barney. 

There were also framed pictures which he carefully placed on the shelf of his headboard. Pictures of his mother and his brother. Some included him as well. But none of them included his father, which he was glad for. He didn’t want to see the man’s face ever again.

He lingered on the last picture, his fingers sliding gingerly over the glass that protected the likeness of his mother’s face. She was smiling so happily in this one. She was also younger. Clint was sure it had been taken before she had fallen into his father’s painful hold.

He wished she could have stayed so happy.

Movement of the door swinging open caught his eye and he looked up to see Stevie walk in and dump his box of art stuff on a shelf before he turned to smile at Clint.

_ “Dad just got home! Co—” _

Stevie was still signing, but Clint’s body had seized up with fear. His eyes darted around for a place to hide. Under the beds were a no-go. They both had drawers there for storage so the only option was the closet. It was the obvious place, but it was the  _ only _ place.

Stevie was walking out the door, and Clint was moving on auto pilot, rushing to the closet to tuck himself back into the far corner where the hanging clothes would best help hide his position.

He sat there, hugging himself, breathing hard even as he tried to hide it—he knew it made too much sound, even if he couldn’t hear it. He could feel his heart pounding unpleasantly in his chest and inner ears as his mind jumped to memories he was sure he’d never escape.

Seconds ticked by, or was it minutes? Clint never really knew how time seemed to distort when he was waiting to see if his hiding was successful or if he’d be found out, but eventually he spotted a pair of legs walking over to the closet. They stop and take pause before the fabric of the pants shift in that way that Clint knew meant the person was crouching down. Then the hanging shirts were slowly pushed to the side and—

It was Sarah. A worried frown tugging at her lips.

_ “Clint, are you okay?” _

He shook his head and leaned over, trying to hide again.

_ “No one is going to hurt you, Clint. I promise. You’re safe here.” _

He looked up at her, biting his lip. She offered a smile and held out her arms.

_ “If you’re nervous, you can stay close to me, alright?” _

After a long pause, he finally nodded and crawled timidly out of his hiding spot and into her arms. She smiled and hugged him and pressed a little kiss to his hair before standing up with him in her arms. She made a gesture with one hand, and Clint didn’t know sign well enough for one handed versions of things, but he could guess that she had asked him if he was ready. He simply nodded and leaned into her shoulder, not caring that he was ‘too old’ to be carried around. It helped.

She carried him out of the bedroom.

Stevie was setting the table for dinner, and a man who—looked a lot like his mother, actually—was standing by the couch with a worried, gentle look. He raised his hands, and Clint flinched, but instead of feeling a slap, he watched as the man started signing. 

_ “Are you okay, Clint?” _

Clint swallowed and gave a small nod. Sarah must have said something because a moment later, the man nodded and signed again.

_ “It’s okay, we’ll take this slow. I know you...don’t have much reason to trust me.” _ His expression was heartbroken, and he sighed before shifting to sit down, trying to make himself look less threatening. Clint appreciated that.  _ “I have something for you. It belonged to your mother—our grandmother—your great grandmother—had made it for her. It brought her a lot of comfort when she needed it, and I think it’ll help you, too.” _ he said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rag doll wearing a pretty blue dress with purple trim.  _ “I know it’s a girl toy but I think she’d be happy to know you have it. She had named her Daisy-Doll.” _

He offered the doll out to Clint and he leaned forward to slowly take the doll, looking at it before hugging it and signing his thanks. He smiled in return. The smile reminded him of his mother, and he felt himself relax even more.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Clint still got jumpy if he saw a too-fast movement out the corner of his eye, or he didn’t realize it when someone got close to him until they were right there, but he hadn’t panicked and run to hide again.

However, when bedtime came around, Clint lay in his bed with Daisy-Doll, unable to find the security needed to fall asleep. Before, on nights like this, he’d go curl up in Barney’s bed, but Barney was gone—forever gone.

But Stevie was there...maybe Stevie wouldn’t mind?

Clint slipped out of bed with Daisy-Doll and padded silently over to Stevie’s bed.

Stevie must not have been asleep yet himself, because he rolled over to look at Clint in the light from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles night light that was plugged in the wall outlet between their beds.

_ “Can’t sleep?” _ Stevie asked.

Clint shook his head before speaking, his voice cracking from weeks of disuse. This was the first time he felt like speaking out loud. “B-Barney used to let me…”

Stevie nodded and lifted the edge of his blanket. Clint scrambled in under the covers with Steve, and once they both got comfortable, Clint finally was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Days passed in a slow peacefulness, and Clint was slowly getting used to a home where he didn’t have to be scared every time his uncle, Joe, came home from work. Sarah had a job as well, but she had taken time off to make sure he settled in well. She even had him start on homeschooling until he felt ready to go to public school again. Stevie went to public school, so he was gone on the weekdays, and Clint did want to go off to school with his cousin, but he really didn’t want to leave the nice safe apartment for anything, at least not yet. He did sit in the open window to get some fresh air sometimes while working on his work book, purple crayon in hand to make learning more fun.

That’s where he was, working on his numbers when Sarah knelt down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

He looked up from counting apples which he had colored purple before writing the correct number of the count under each grouping, and smiled at her.  _ “I have two more pages to do for today.” _ he signed. He still didn’t talk much, and when he did, it was to Stevie, and only Stevie. Sarah and Joe didn’t seem to mind, and they never pushed him to talk out loud to them. They were even helping him get better at sign so he wasn’t finger misspelling so many words. They also didn’t yell at or call him stupid him when he did misspell something. Instead, they’d help him with how to spell the word before showing him the sign for the word and moving on with the conversation. Clint really appreciated how patient they were with him.

They had a daily routine. After he finished the set amount of pages in his workbook, he would get to have a small snack. Sometimes it was a cookie, though usually it was something healthy like ants on a log, some baby carrots, or apple slices dipped in peanut butter. He was hoping today was an apple day.

She smiled,  _ “That’s fine, take your time. I just need to talk to you for a moment.” _

He nodded and set his workbook aside before turning to face her better.

_ “Remember how I told you I am a nurse at the local hospital?” _

He nodded again,  _ “You took time off so I can come live with you.” _

_ “That’s right. But the hospital just called. There’s an emergency and they need me to go help.” _ She paused, watching him before continuing,  _ “You have a choice. You can either come with me until your Uncle Joe gets off work and can pick you up and bring you home. You’ll have to stay in the break room but I can let you bring your work book and a toy, or you can stay here. Steven’s friend’s family lives down the hall. His mother can come over to watch you. She would have her daughter, Rebecca, with her. She’s three. Which would you like to do?” _

Clint looked down into his lap. He didn’t know this lady, but every adult he’d been around since being pulled down out of the deer blind had been nice, and Sarah wouldn’t leave him with someone who would hurt him. And if he didn’t want to stay with her, he’d have to leave his safe home and—hospital or not, he wanted to stay where he knew it was safe.

_ “Stay.” _ he decided.

She smiled and kissed his hair.  _ “Brave boy.” _

He was sure she would have said that with either choice, as both choices had something included that he hadn’t yet been open to.

A few minutes later Sarah was heading out the door, and Mrs. Barnes had introduced herself with a basic knowledge of signing. Her daughter, Becca, didn’t know sign and often forgot he couldn’t hear her as she babbled to him about her dolls she had brought with her. But she was nice, all smiles and energy.

A few hours later the door opened and Stevie walked in carrying his school bag, being followed by another boy around Stevie’s age. The boy had the same dark brown hair as Mrs. Barnes and Becca. He set down his school bag and looked around, smiling when his blue eyes fell on Clint.

_ “Hi! You must be Clint! Stevie’s told me a lot about you. I’m James, but friends call me Bucky.” _

Clint gave a small, shy smile and waved, wondering if he could call him Bucky or if he had to call him James. He also wondered how in the world they got ‘Bucky’ out of ‘James’. But then again, Barney’s first name was actually Charles, and ‘Barney’ had come out of his middle name ‘Bernard’, so maybe it was a similar situation for Bucky—James? He needed to find out what name he was allowed to use.

_ “What name do I call you?”  _ He asked.

James—Bucky?—blinked in surprise before laughing and looking over at Stevie.  _ “Gosh, he’s cute.” _ he said and signed before turning back to Clint,  _ “Bucky. You can call me Bucky.” _

Clint nodded, his cheeks a little pink.

_ “Hey, Mom! Stevie and I saw the ice cream truck headed this way! Can we all go down to get some when it gets here?” _ Bucky said, turning his head to look behind him, but also signing so Clint wasn’t left out.

_ “Sure, make sure to get your sister something she’ll like.” _ Mrs. Barnes said before reaching for her purse and pulling out some money. She gave some to Bucky, then Stevie also got some, and finally, she turned to Clint,  _ “Would you like to go with the boys to get a treat, or would you like them to bring you back something?” _

Another choice. One that let him choose what he was comfortable with doing. A quick trip outside with Stevie and Bucky, or staying inside—and if he chose to stay, he wouldn’t be punished by not getting a treat while the other kids all did get one. Knowing that made him feel a little braver, and so he shyly sighed  _ “Out.” _

She nodded, and with a smile, pressed enough money into his hands to pay for an icy treat.

_ “Stay close together and come straight back once you have your treats!”  _ Mrs. Barnes said. 

Stevie and Bucky both took hold of Clint’s hands and led him down to the street where, sure enough, an ice cream truck was pulling up to the curb not far away, a line of kids already forming.

Once they got in line, Stevie grabbed his attention,  _ “Point to the one you want and we’ll make sure the guy knows which one. He might not know sign.” _

Clint nodded and looked over the options as they waited their turn. Right as it was their turn, Clint pointed out the one he wanted before they stepped up to the truck. Steve ordered first paid, and got his treat, then Bucky ordered his and Becca’s, paid, and received them. Clint pulled his money out of his pocket and set it on the counter before signing. The man just looked confused, and Bucky slipped in next to Clint, speaking up for him, though the boy’s hands were full and he couldn’t sign along with his words. The man smiled and nodded, taking the money, giving Clint back his change, and the popsicle he’d wanted. Clint smiled and signed  _ “Thank you.”  _ before following the other two boys back up to the apartment.

He’d been learning what it meant to feel safe, now, he thought, he was learning what it meant to have friends.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Clint sighed as he looked out the window of the cab, watching the familiar city rush by. It had been a while since his last visit home, and this time he was back to stay. So much had changed since the first time he rode in the back seat of a cab from the airport to brooklyn, yet not much had changed since he’d left.

After a few years in his aunt and uncle’s care, the couple had legally adopted him, though they never made him feel required to call them ‘Mom and Dad’. It had taken him a bit longer to find himself comfortable with switching up what he referred to them as. Joe had been first. It was so easy to replace his birth father with his uncle. Calling him Dad felt freeing in ways he hadn’t expected. His birth father didn’t deserve the title. He was the monster that still haunted his dreams sometimes, and Joe was the first true father figure he had in his life. So calling him Dad just as Steve did came naturally.

It was starting to call Sarah Mom that had been complicated. He had a mom who was good and loving, and had tried so hard to protect him and Barney. It took him until he realized that it could be possible to have two moms. A new kid in school had transferred in, and he had explained that he had two moms. Of course, his two moms were a married couple, but the idea was enough where he didn’t feel guilt if he tried calling Sarah Mom. He could have two. Both the one he lost, and the one who gave him good night hugs every night.

His adoptive parents had done everything they could to give him a happy, healthy life. He’d gone to therapy to help him deal with his trauma, they’d taken him to get hearing aids which helped him a lot in a world where so few people knew sign language. Truthfully, he had grown to enjoy the fact that he could literally switch off his ears when sound around him became too much. They had raised him the same as they raised Steve, even saving up a college fund for him, even though once he turned 18, he gained access to all the money his birth parents had left behind, including the money from the liquidation of their assets.

He hadn’t touched that money, knowing most of it came from his monster. But it was now his once he decided what he wanted to do with it.

He’d gone off to college out of state on a combination of his college fund and an archery scholarship, and during the summer he went on tour with a Renaissance festival, performing tricks with his bow for some extra funds. It was the only reason he’d not had any real chances to go back home to see his family. Sometimes he’d make it back briefly for Christmas, or they would go visit him, but it was never for long enough to really be home. He didn’t even get to see any old friends still in the area.

But now he was back for good. He’d graduated and left his summer job with the festival group. He had a standing invite to try out of the olympic archery team, which he planned to take up on when the time came. But for now, he just wanted to be home for a while. Maybe open an archery school.

The cab pulled to the side of the road and Clint tanked and paid the driver before gathering his bags and getting out. He’d learned to travel light enough that he could handle a single trip with all his things without help.

He then made his way up to his parents apartment and let himself in. They were both still at work, so he dropped all his things off in his room. Steve had already moved out into his own place, getting an apartment with his best friend Bucky once they both had graduated college themselves, so the small room looked quite empty with only Clint’s things in it. He did pause, however, to give Daisy-Doll a little fist bump where she sat on the shelf above his bed, nestled in between framed pictures of his mother, brother, and adopted family. He had missed having her around, but hadn’t wanted to risk losing her while traveling all summer long, so she had stayed home with his pictures.

He pulled out his phone and sent his parents a text saying he was home and would be going for a walk, just in case they got home before he got back.

He pocketed his phone again and headed out.

It was a hot as summer day out, despite being November; nothing Clint wasn’t used to being unable to escape. Some states got a lot hotter, and the festival locations never had air conditioned break rooms. He was lucky when he got a shady performance space. But it was still hot, and as he approached a little shop on the corner a good number of blocks away from his parents’ apartment, he could see a long line of children and some adults winding out the doors and down the walk a ways. The little shop was clearly having a very good day in sales.

With a smile, he slipped into the end of the line, not minding the wait as he slowly shuffled forward until he finally found himself inside the colorful little ice cream shop.

Well, it didn’t just sell ice cream. It also had displays of little candies made in-shop, and little seasonal baked goods, but on hot summer days, people went there for the ice cream bar. Clint, however, was there for the shop owners—and maybe a frozen treat.

After college, Steve and Bucky had gone in together to open the shop. Steve had gotten a business degree, while Bucky had focused on baking and candy making. Steve ran the business side of things, while Bucky kept them stocked. Bucky also learned to make all the ice cream they sold, and judging by how things looked, they were doing well.

He finally got up to the ice cream bar where Steve was scooping ice cream and working the till. He was very busy and didn’t seem to notice Clint.

“Thank you and enjoy your cones!” Steve said to the previous customers; a mother with three children, each with a different flavor of frozen treat. “Next?”

“I hear the carrot cake ice cream is amazing. Can I get it in a shake form?” Clint grinned.

“Of course! It’ll just—Clint?” Steve finally looked up and his customer service smile turned into a full grin. “You’re back! How was the flight? I thought you were due in tomorrow…”

“Surprise, I guess. Business seems to be doing good.” Clint said, taking out some cash to hand over for his order.

Steve made change and got to work making the shake before finally handing it over to Clint with a smile, “You wanna stick around a while?”

“I don’t want to get in the way. You’re busy.”

“You’re my little brother, it’s your job to get in my way.” Steve teased, “This wave of customers won’t last much longer, then we can catch up. Why don’t you go back and wait in the office-slash-break room.

“You sure?”

“Yes. You’re my brother and I haven't seen you in months! Now get your butt back into my untidy office and don’t mind the half finished painting that I’m working on for the bakery section.”

“Geeze, stick my finger in your painting once when I was seven and you never let me live it down.”

“Only because I love you despite you being a little shit.”

“Language, Stevie! This is a child-friendly business!”

“Go on and get in the back!” Steve laughed, throwing a chocolate ball from the toppings display at him, which Clint caught in his mouth before heading behind the counter and to the door that read ‘Employees only’.

The door opened to a short hallway, the first door being to a small bathroom, the next being a supply closet, and the third on the same side being to the office. However, along the other wall was a single open doorway that opened into a larger space containing the kitchen and food storage. There was also a back door at the very end of the hall, but that door didn’t hold his focus.

In the kitchen Bucky Barnes stood, pouring a bowl of something into a machine.

And, well….

He looked good. His hair was much longer than Clint had last seen, no longer short and smart with a sexy wave over his forehead, but now long enough to be pulled back into a bun. His shoulders were still wide, suggesting that he still kept up on his workout routine, and his pants really did everything for his ass.

But most adorably out of everything Clint could tell from behind, was the mint green apron with a rainbow sprinkle pattern tied around his waist to protect his clothes from flour or whatever he used to make the treats for the business.

Clint must have made some sort of sound, because before he could call out a greeting, Bucky spoke up, “Stevie! Great timing. If you have a second could you please grab me a clean spatula from the dishwasher?”

Clint shrugged, choosing not to correct Bucky as he moved into the kitchen area. There were two dishwashers sitting side-by-side under one of the counters. One was clearly in the process of being filled with dirty dishes, but the other had finished running and had only clean dishes to offer. He grabbed the first spatula he spotted and moved over to hand it to Bucky.

“Thanks Steve, you really…” He said, taking the spatula without looking and using it to scrape the rest of the stuff out of the bowl while mumbling something Clint couldn’t quite catch.

“No problem, Buck, but you know, I don’t do well with understanding mumbles.” he said before taking a long, slow sip of his shake.

Bucky finally turned to look at him with wide blue eyes, “Little minty Clinty?”

Clint pouted around his straw, “Can’t that nickname die out already? I was twelve!”

“And covered completely in mint flavored cookie dough.” Bucky grinned, setting the bowl and spatula aside before pulling Clint into a hug. “Steve said you were getting home tomorrow.”

“His days are off.” Clint shrugged, “I blame him being overworked because of the heat wave. You guys are getting slammed out there.”

“Busy right now?”

“Line goes out the door and down the block a bit. Took a while to get this.” Clint wiggled his shake.

Bucky raised a brow, “You know you don’t have to wait in line, right?”

“Hey, I’m not going to be that asshole who cuts in front of little kids just because he can.” Clint sipped his shake again. “It wasn’t that bad of a wait.”

“Stevie should have told me. I keep telling him to call for my help if we get a rush. One of us can work the register while the other scoops ice cream.”

“He seemed to have things under control. Told me to go wait in the office while he finished up.”

“That stuffy room? Nah, you can stay here with me. Just wash your hands if you’re going to go poking around in stuff.”

Clint shrugged and moved to sit on a stool that was sitting off to the side, “So what you making?”

“Restocking our vanilla ice cream supply. Steve had shouted back to me that he was grabbing the second to last tub of it in the storage freezer. I like to make sure there’s at least two of the popular flavors in there on hotter days. What flavor did you get?”

“Carrot cake. Saw it mentioned not long ago on your guys’ facebook business page and wanted to give it a try even though it sounds like rabbit food.”

“You could always get those cute playboy bunny ears if you want to embrace your inner rabbit.”

Clint smirked and flipped him off, “Leave my carrot shake alone. Besides, you made it, so you should wear the ears.”

“Nah, not my look.” Bucky smiled.

“It could be.”

“I’m more of a cat ear kinda guy. You can have the bunny ones. They’d go well with your fluffy hair.”

“Says the guy in a frilly apron.”

“Your mother made me this one.” Bucky crossed one ankle behind the other as he dipped into a curtsy.

“Well, Mom has wonderful tastes, but it’d still look adorable with bunny ears.” And nothing else, but he wasn’t about to say _that_ out loud.

“Maybe I’ll lend it to you then, Bunny-boy.” Bucky smirked, taking dishes over to load them into the first dishwasher and starting the load so that it’ll be clean when he needed it. He then started putting the clean dishes from the second away.

“You know I’m a disaster in the kitchen. I’d have no use for an apron.”

“Clint, you’re a disaster in most things.”

“Mean!”

“But I still let you in my kitchen, don’t I? An apron would help your clothes look like you didn’t get to making some sort of mess in here.”

“I’m not touching anything unless otherwise asked to!”

“Technically, I asked Steve to get me a spatula.” 

“Technically-splatually. Steve wasn’t even here, you asked me, just used the wrong Roger brother name!”

Bucky chuckled, giving in with a shrug. “So how have you been? You still with that one girl? What was her name? Bobbi? The pretty blond one I saw pictures of.”

“Hu? Oh, no, we didn’t last long...didn’t last long with Nat, either.”

“Nat? Did Stevie show me pictures of that one?”

“Pretty redhead with a sexy murder strut?” Clint suggested.

“Oh! Yeah I think Stevie did show me a selfie you had sent him of you with a redhead. She looked intimidating.”

“She’s the best. We’re still good friends, you know. She toured with the Ren Fest group. She played a knight and competed in the jousting ring. If you think she looks intimidating in a selfie, you never want to see her on a horse.” Clint laughed.

Bucky whistled, “Sounds like quite the catch. How’d you let her slip through your fingers?”

Clint shrugged, “I was an experiment for her. Confirmed that while she liked how some guys looked, she really was into the ladies. I also realized around the same time that I—well…” Clint took a deep breath and tried to sound casual, “I figured out I don’t last long with the ladies because my type leanes pretty strongly towards the...other way.”

There, he said it. Basically.

He was out to his family. Sarah, Joe, and Steve all accepted him fully when he came out to them, but he had never came out to anyone else he knew from before he realized he was gay. And Bucky, well, Bucky was one of the few he really hoped wouldn’t turn out to be homophobic.

“Oh.” Bucky paused, holding a stack of clean mixing bowls he was in the middle of putting away, “Steve never mentioned that. You got some hot new boyfriend I don’t know about?”

Clint gave a nervous shrug, “I’m only partially out of the closet. He was respecting my right to share the information as I felt comfortable. And no boyfriend yet. Had a few potentials here and there but it never went anywhere.”

“Steve is a great guy like that. I’m glad to know that he does know before me. Would have been a little awkward seeing as he’s your adoptive brother and I’m just the kid from down the hall.” Bucky smiled.

It was a soft smile, not a forced one. It helped ease some of Clint’s anxieties.

“You were never _just_ the guy from down the hall, Bucky. You were always that super cool kid from down the hall that would include his best friend’s annoying little brother on most of the fun you two got up to.”

Bucky’s smile softened even more, “Yeah well, you were a cute little guy, and only sometimes annoying.”

Clint chuckled, “So what about you? Still Brooklyn’s hottest ladies man?”

“Nope, don’t do that anymore.” Bucky said as he finished putting away dishes and moved to clean up the counter where he’d been working before Clint showed up. It wasn’t much of a mess, but there was a small spill of the cream that would be ice cream soon.

“Why not? Too much work?”

“Got tired of pretending I was interested in going out with all those girls that really weren’t my type.”

Clint licked his lips, his heart pounding in his chest, “So what is your type? Girls that would rather stay inside to read?”

“I’m more into cute blonds with built arms, long legs, and has the he-him pronouns.”

“Steve?” Clint asked, barely above a whisper. He really hoped not. Not that Steve and Bucky didn’t deserve happiness, and Steve was bi. He’d come out to the family a few months after Clint had come out. It was just that Clint had been harboring feelings for Bucky Barnes since he was a freshman in highschool. Oh, he hadn’t known exactly what his feelings were, mostly because of his own denial and his focus on the herteronormative societal norms he was surrounded by. But the feelings had been there, and he’d later figured them out when he finally started realizing that girls didn’t do it for him—but guys did.

Part of him still hoped he had a chance now that he knew Bucky was just as interested in guys as he was.

But… Bucky and Steve did live together, they owned a business together... and not to mention that in his later high school days Steve, who had always been quite small and scrawny for his age, had shot up in some seriously impressive growth spurt. Towering over nearly everyone and gaining shoulders wide enough to sit on. He was incredibly attractive and many girls flirted with him wherever he went.

Bucky was shrugging, “Stevie was my first kiss, but we just don’t have those kinds of feelings for each other. That was back before he was dating Peggy, you know.”

“Oh yeah. She was nice. She still around here?”

“Yeah, Steve and I see her every so often when a bunch of us go out to the bar after work on Fridays. Which you can join now that you’re back home. You know, if you want.”

“Sure, I don’t have a job or anything lined up yet so I certainly have the time.”

“I can pay for your drinks…”

“I didn’t say I’m hurting for money, just that I don't have a work schedule to get in the way. My bunny-approved shake wasn’t a family freebie, you know.” he shook his mostly empty cup at Bucky to make his point.

“Then maybe you’ll let me buy you an iced coffee sometime? Or regular coffee if the weather ever decides to realize it’s supposed to be autumn out there.”

_Oh?_

Clint felt his cheeks heat, “I guess?”

Bucky smiled, “Great. How about tomorrow morning? Text me when you’re up? Oh, I need your number.” He pulled out his phone and handed it over to Clint to put his number in.

Clint bent his head over the screen as he put in his number and sent himself a text so that he’d have Bucky’s in return. “This wouldn’t be too weird?” he asked as he handed the phone back over.

“Why would it be weird?”

“Steve…”

“Has always been just a friend. He’s not an ex, and I don’t see why I can’t ask my friend’s incredibly attractive brother out for coffee so long as we’re both interested and adults, which seems to be the case.”

Clint flashed a shit-eating smirk, “I could still be a brat for all you know.”

“Maybe I look forward to finding that out for myself.” Bucky said, leaning in close, and for a moment Clint was sure he was about to be kissed—

But Bucky pulled back and walked across the kitchen again, putting a fair distance between them before Steve stuck his head in, “Hope you aren’t distracting Bucky in here.” he said.

“Little old me? A distraction? I’d never!” Clint grinned, hopping off the stool and making a show of stretching, smirking a little when he caught Bucky’s eyes moving over his form. “Ice cream all sold out?”

“Of course not, Bucky keeps us ready for anything. I did finish serving the line of customers, though. We can catch up better now. Wanna help me sweep?”

Clint raised a brow, “You gonna pay me for it?”

Steve laughed, “How about a free refill on the shake?”

“Hmmm… Deal.” Clint grinned, leaving the kitchen with Steve and grabbing a broom from the supply closet on their way into the main shop.

* * *

Clint groaned, inwardly cursing the audacity of the invention of _morning_. He was still tired, and he’d gone to bed early! He grabbed the vibrating alarm clock that had awoken him and he turned it off before tossing it aside, not minding that the annoying thing bounced to the floor.

He sighed and blinked his eyes open, looking up at the ceiling that was still covered in glow in the dark stars before awareness started seeping back into his mind, making him sit up.

Coffee date!

With Bucky!

He had a coffee date with Bucky! 

Clint rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of boxers before rushing across the hall to grab a shower and clean up. Then he returned to his room to dress, put in his aids, and grab his phone, shooting Bucky a message to let him know he was up and would be leaving shortly.

His parents were in the kitchen, juice in their cups and a traditional breakfast spread on their plates.

“Clinton? We didn’t expect you to be up for at least another hour. Would you like some eggs and sausage?” his mom asked, moving to get up and make up some more eggs. There was plenty of sausage already cooked up.

Clint shook his head as he grabbed a sausage and took a bite of it, “It’s fine, I actually have a date. Coffee—and probably breakfast in the form of a bagel or something.”

“A date?” his dad asked with an amused look, “Already? You haven't even been home a full day, and you’re already picking up boys.”

“Is it anyone we may know?” his mom asked.

“Maybe if it goes well I’ll tell you.”

They chuckled, “Have fun, dear.”

“Be safe. You make sure he treats you right!”

“Pretty sure if he doesn’t, I can call Steve to come protect me. He’s huge enough to intimidate anyone into backing off.”

“And a left hook to back it up if needed, not that he should revert back to the days when he kept getting into fights…” his mother sighed.

“He’s more mature now, dear, you know he wouldn’t unless he has no other choice.”

Clint stole one last sausage before heading to the door and shoving his feet into his purple converses, “I’ll be back later. Maybe with a hickey, maybe not. We’ll see how lucky I get!”

“We didn’t need to know that, young man!” he heard his father shout after him as he left the apartment.

Clint chuckled to himself as he made his way to the little café Bucky had suggested, claiming they had the best coffee in Brooklyn.

Bucky was already waiting outside, leaning against his motorcycle in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a soft looking grey hoodie to shake off the slight chill in the air that must increase once riding.

“Trying to get extra sexy points with the bike?” Clint asked as he approached.

“Is it working? Or should I have ignored the weather and gone all out with the full leather jacket look?”

“It’s only the first date, leave some of the sexy surprises for later.” Clint smirked.

“Oh yeah? I’ll have the chance at more dates?”

“Unless you have brought me to a café that doesn’t have any coffee, then you have a high chance.”

“Well then we better get inside before they have a chance to sell out.” Bucky joked, moving forward and slipping an arm around Clint’s shoulders.

“Did you tell Steve you asked me out?” Clint asked as they entered the little café. It was a cozy atmosphere, one that gave him the feeling that a lot of instagrammers—or whatever the hot new social media people were called these days—loved to go to.

It really suited Bucky.

They got in line to order, Clint eyeing the chalkboard that listed all the options.

“Nope, not yet. You tell your parents I asked you out?”

“Nope. Told them I had a date and maybe if it goes well I’ll tell them who it was with.”

Bucky chuckled, “I just kinda tossed out the fact I was going on a date as I was already out the door. Didn’t give Steve the chance to corner me with his questions. I’m guessing he’ll get to me about it later.”

“Oh yeah, he’ll be cornering you for sure.”

“I just wonder when he finds out that you and I had this date—and maybe _are_ dating?— if either of us will get the shovel talk from him. Cuz he’s done that to guys I’ve dated before, and I know he’s talked about doing that for you as well…”

Clint rolled his eyes, “He’s more of a mother hen than mom is. He either needs to give us both the shovel talk, or neither of us, just to keep things fair.”

“As funny as it’d be for us both to get the lecture, I’m hoping for neither.”

“Honestly, same.” Clint agreed.

They got to the front of the line and placed their orders for coffee and bagels, of which Bucky paid for before they received them and they headed over to claim a comfortable little nook near the windows.

Clint sipped his coffee and hummed in delight at the flavor as he wiggled happily into the plush seat.

“Good?” Bucky asked.

“S’good. Best I’ve had in months.” Clint agreed.

Bucky smiled into his own coffee, “So, how was traveling the country pretending to be Robin Hood or whatever?”

“Fun, but exhausting. Also there was a distinct lack of stealing from the rich to give to the poor. It was more a system of ‘If you enjoyed my show please leave a donation in my bucket!’ Still shot a lot of arrows into targets in fancy ways.”

“Mind showing off to me sometime? I haven't seen you shoot since before you graduated high school.”

“You just want the chance to ogle these bad boys.” Clint smirked, flexing his bicep. 

“Guilty as charged.”

Clint blushed and smiled, “Maybe I’ll give you a private show of them in action once I renew my membership to the local range.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“Maybe I’ll even give you a few lessons.”

“I’d like that, too. Especially if you take the opportunity to press up against me to correct my horrendous form.”

“I wouldn’t say anything about your form is horrendous.” Clint winked.

“Oh? Have your eye on me long, then?” Bucky smirked.

Clint blushed and brought his coffee up to his lips, “Had a crush on you since I was a freshman, actually. Just didn’t realize it until later.” he admitted.

Bucky’s smile softened and he set his coffee down on the little table they had claimed before shifting to move around and join Clint in the plush chair that was big enough for two grown men to cuddle comfortably on. 

“I’m not sure when, exactly, you went from being just my best friend’s adorable little brother to being the adorable guy I had a secret crush on, but it makes me happy that the feeling has been mutual for a while, even if that while was when we never got to see each other outside of pictures.”

“You think I’m adorable?” Clint smirked.

It was Bucky’s turn to blush, “Well, yeah, can’t remember a time when you haven't been.”

“Even when I’m a disaster?”

“Especially when you’re a disaster.” Bucky murmured as he leaned in. At least, that’s what Clint thought he heard right before their lips met.

Clint hummed, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on his mug of coffee so it wouldn’t spill as it settled on his knees between them.

God, Bucky knew how to kiss. Soft lips with just the right amount of determination. Tasting of his own spiced coffee, and smelling of old spice body wash and shampoo. Clint didn’t want the kiss to end.

Someone flopped into the chair Bucky had been sitting in before, “Too much PDA, Barnes.”

Bucky slowly broke the kiss, flipping the man who had spoken off, “Learn to ignore it, Wilson.” he said before reconnecting the kiss briefly.

“I would ignore it if it didn’t look like you two need to get a room.”

“Don’t need a room, have a couch-chair thing.” Clint muttered into Bucky’s lips.

“It’s called a loveseat, but that doesn’t mean I want people pawing at each other like horney teenagers in my shop.”

Bucky sighed and pulled back again, “Come on, I really like this one.”

“Don’t make me call Steve in here.” the man threatened jokingly before he smiled at Clint and offered his hand, “Sam Wilson, owner of this place and unfortunate friend of the loser that keeps attaching himself to your face.”

“Clint Rogers.”

“Rogers? Any relation to Steve?”

“Yup, he’s my brother.”

“Oh my god, Barnes!” Sam gasped, looking at Bucky, “You’re scr—”

“Nope, this is just the first date. We haven't done more than kiss over coffee.”

Sam studied them, “Steve know?”

“Not yet. But I doubt it’d stay secret long.” Clint shrugged, “Not that his opinion would matter much if he doesn’t approve. I like kissing Bucky.” he took Bucky’s hand in his own.

“Nah it’s just...whenever Steve talks about his little brother he seems protective. It feels like Bucky’s poking the bear with this one.”

“It’ll be fine. Steve knows Bucky wouldn’t hurt me. He’s just protective because he knows my past.”

“Bad ex?”

Clint shook his head, “I’m adopted. Technically Steve’s my cousin. I didn’t come from a good home environment before Sarah and Joe took me in and later adopted me.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry…”

Clint shrugged, “It was a long time ago. Went through therapy and everything. Pretty sure I’d nope out of any relationship if it starts throwing up red flags. Steve just doesn’t want it to get that far just in case I don’t see the red flags. So yeah, he’s protective, but not overbearingly so. Bucky’ll be fine once we tell him and the rest of our families.”

“I see...well, are you going to be joining our Friday gatherings, Clint?”

“I have been invited now that I’m back home.” Clint nodded.

“Cool. I’ll see you then. For now I need to get back to work, and you two need to try and control that PDA.”

“No promises!” Bucky smirked.

* * *

“I got it!” Clint called out as he pushed himself up off the floor where he’d been wrapping last minute gifts and shoving them under the tree.

He hurried over to the door and opened it, grinning at Steve who stood there, arms loaded with parcels. “Yes, can I help you?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You can let me in.”

Clint laughed and stepped aside, “Get in here, and Merry Christmas.”

Steve set down his load and kicked off his boots before shedding his coat, “Bucky said he’s running a little late, but he’s still coming.”

Clint nodded. Of course Bucky was coming. They had a plan!

Somehow, they had kept their relationship a secret from their families as they dated for a month and a half, and now they were going to come out of their secrecy. The Barnes family were coming over that evening for a Christmas eve celebration between the two close families, so it was the perfect time.

Winnifred, George, and Becca had already arrived as they still lived just down the hall, and they were all gathered in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes that would make up their dinner.

“How late is late? Clint asked casually as he helped Steve shove gifts under the tree.

Steve shrugged, “He said something about the pie he’s making taking a little longer than expected, which knowing him, could mean he’s practically here already, or it’ll be another hour.”

Clint groaned, “He’s holding up dinner, isn’t he? I’ve been here all day smelling this food! I’m so hungry!”

Steve chuckled, “Complain to him when he gets here, then.”

“Or,” Clint grinned, pulling out his phone, “I could text him.”

“Sure, I suppose you could do that, too. Need his number?”

“Nope, already have it.” Clint smiled as he typed in a text, asking for an Estimate on how long he’d be.

As Steve walked into the kitchen to greet everyone else, Bucky’s answer came back.

_Not long, fifteen tops._

Cool.

Excited for their plan, Clint moved into the kitchen, stealing a carrot stick off the snack tray.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly once he’d gotten sucked into helping out, because he didn’t notice the knock at the door or when Steve slipped out to answer it until Bucky was there in the kitchen, making his rounds of greeting hugs (and a cheek kiss for both his mother and sister). Finally, Bucky got around to him, and he looked up from the potatoes he was mashing with a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

“Merry Christmas Clint.” he said, ducking his head down to plant a kiss upon his lips. He tasted of peppermint and chocolate.

“You get into the Christmas candy already?”

Bucky shrugged and pecked his lips again before pulling back to look at their families

“So was no one going to tell me that Bucket’s got a boyfriend?” Becca asked.

“How long has this been going on?” Bucky’s dad asked.

Bucky grinned and slipped his arm around Clint, “We’ve been seeing each other since he got back to town.”

“We figured we’re serious enough to let everyone know.” Clint shrugged.

“Finally!” Steve huffed, “You know how difficult it was for me to pretend I didn’t know you two were crushing on each other? No more secrets!”

Bucky smirked, “You knew about the crushes, but not the dating, right?”

“Yeah you hid that part well enough.”

“Well I think it’s wonderful you boys found something special together.” Clint’s dad said.

“Oh wouldn’t it be great if our families became one?” Bucky’s mom gushed.

“Moooom,” Bucky flushed and rolled his eyes, “It’s still too soon to start hinting at getting married!”

“Let me hope!” she smiled.

“Well, we can all hope.” Clint admitted, leaning into Bucky.

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled warm and sweet, “yeah we can all hope.”

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
